ShutUp and Kiss Me
by bella-sk8er
Summary: "Shut up and kiss me." -Songfic, one-shot. DxC.


**AN: OKAY! So, this is NOT a fluffy, sugar filled one-shot. It's not depressing either though. It is a tad bit fluffy though. :)**

**_READ THIS! It's actually important! _At the first break, it's switching from Court's POV to Duncan's POV. At the second break, it's no one's POV.**

**Based off the song: 'Shut-Up And Kiss Me' by Orianthi. I was listning to it, and thought, omg.. Duncan and Courtney! Which reminds me, go check out TrueJackVP408's Nizzy one-shot on the same song! :P**

**Takes place at Camp Wawanakwa ;)**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TD series, or the song.**

* * *

I was sitting on my bunk, watching the rain fall. I sighed. Camp was so much more boring when it rained, and that was saying something. I sighed. Just than, someone's voice broke through everything.

"Hey Geoff! Over here!" God. He was so loud. I mean sure, I got loud when I was hyper, but he didn't have an excuse. His voice made my stomach flip and my blood boil all at the same time. Everyone, Bridgette included, said that we'd be a cute couple. Please. Him? And me? Please. He was a punk, I was, as he said, a prep. We had nothing in common. I'd even written a list. We just, didn't belong together. It killed me inside though, and I didn't know why. So, I pushed him, hoping he'd lay off. But he didn't. He just pushed back. I caught a blur of something green shoot by my cabin, followed by a blur of something pink. and another blur of a darker green. What were they doing out in the rain. Before I could ask, Bridgette interupted.

"Penny for your thoughts." She said, climbing into the empty bunk opposite me.

"Someone is out there in the rain. This can't be good." I said. For a second, Bridgette got a worried look in her eyes. She quickly covered it however, when Sadie joined our conversation. Her eyes were bloodshot, probably from all the crying she'd done after Katie was voted off last night. I'd never admit it, but I felt bad for that. I mean, it wasn't completley her fault.

"What's going on?" She asked. Just than, our door burst open, and we were ambushed with water balloons filled to bursting with different colours of paint. Sadie screeched about getting paint in her hair and on her shoes, Bridgette dropped to floor trying to find cover, and I grabbed my pillow, using it as best I could as a shield. There were a bunch of shouting coming from two of the three attackers, but one voice stood out among the others as it rang loud and clear. Duncan.

* * *

"Cease fire!" I yelled, watching as Sadie ran to the showers, Bridgette slowly got up looking a little scared and Princess put the pillow done, nothing by anger in her eyes. God she was hot.

"Geoff. How could you?" Bridgette scolded Geoff. He looked down guiltily. He was so whipped. DJ looked at Geoff, than at me, than at Bridgette and last Courtney. Upon seeing her expression, he grabbed Geoff's arm and led him out. Bridgette turned around, than followed DJ out into the rain. I watched as she closed the door, and I backed up and locked it. Courtney's face was turning red, and before I knew it, a paint covered pillow hit me in the face.

"How dare you! Why would you come in and splatter us and our cabin with paint! It's completley juvenile! Though I guess I should expect that from you." She yelled, her words making me pissed yet turning me on at once.

I sighed. "You're right. I shouldn't have. I guess, well, I guess I just wanted your attention." I said. She looked shocked.

"What? Why?"

"Cause I, I love you." I said, meaning it. I wasn't going to let her know that, so I forced myself to burst out laughing. Her eyes narrowed even more. She made it way to easy to annoy her. Oh well, it was my little game. But only mine. If anyone else were to even try to get her mad, they'd have another thing coming.

"You're impossible!" She screamed at me, got down off her bunk, then headed for the door. I wrapped an arm around her waist and lightly let my hand fall on her butt. Before she could do anything, I leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Come on. Admit it. You like your world with me in it." She let out an angry sigh, and was about to knee me in the nuts, but I caught her leg before she could. "Not today, Princess." I teased her. I let her go, unlocked the door, and ran for it. Half of me knew she would follow. Half of me hoped I was right.

And I was.

* * *

The campers watched as a paint covered Courtney ran after a hysterical laughing Duncan. Duncan swiftly led her into the woods, gaining him an advantage. He knew Court didn't know where she was going. When he finally reached the spot he was looking for, he stopped, causing Courtney to slam into him and fall. Right into a puddle of mud.

"Duncan!" She screeched. Duncan just laughed, than offered her his hand. She took it, a plan forming in her head. She let him pull her up, and when she was almost out, pulled him down into the puddle. Duncan didn't let go though, and brought her down with him. Courtney than randomly started to giggle. Duncan smiled. He loved that she could be pissed at him one moment, but teist the situation a little, and they'd make up. Now if he could only get her to make out with him. He got up, and once again offered her his hand. She took it, but didn't pull him in this time. They were both thinking about how much they'd miss each other when this stupid show was over. She'd miss his smirk, he'd miss her laugh. The apint incident was completley forgotten in Courtney's mind.

"Look. Sorry about the whole paint thing. If there's anything I could do.." Duncan said sincerly. Courtney smirked as she thought of the one thing she wanted more than anything. She turned to look at him straight in the eyes and said.

"Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
